Melody McLaughin and Kevin Luna
Melody McLaughin and Kevin Luna are life-sized puppets with free will. They perform in the puppet shows and show tourists around. They are new additions to the circus, but are quite well known among the group. While they are not very much known, a poem written by a child had given information on them, and other performers. It is known, however, that it is quite inaccurate with two (The lion tamer and the ringmaster`s) appearances, due to the poem being a result of a hazy memory. It was titled 'The Carnival' and was told as if the author was the Ringmaster Don't be afraid dear Everything is happy here Run Go play She'll have a ball today Scream With joy of course! Hide Her fear Watch a show that makes her cheer Die The child role is dead. She didn't know who was evil and not Rot She had fun,did she not? Run Scream Hide Die Rot Have a good day To the newcomers Puppets come your way As you can tell They are not fixed Time and people have messed them up They had no luck That day And their size They're big But that doesn't matter Now,anyways One has sharp teeth tinted with slobber and blood The other has cracks on her body The metal that replaces their limbs Do not show their old looks. The puppets were not happy They were ignored Left alone in the dark all day Tossed this way and that way They never got a say In how they were treated, Always hurt, always beaten Kevin and Melody,however, tried their best But they were not as good as the rest People wanted new things Computers,phones,pretty rings The sad puppets could not provide The things those people wanted deep inside They were sold to the carnival Where they now have much fun 'Playing' with parents, smashing their heads Biting their limbs off until they're dead Running to the places where soon Children will meet their doom " May a volunteer please step up?" The audiences looked at them with shock Never before had they heard a puppet talk A child got up and walked onto the stage They strapped her to the table And Melody blocked the door As Kevin started their performance of gore. He stapled her to the wood And as her choked her with strings, Ripped off her legs And sewed her mouth shut " What!? Someone call the police! My daughter is dead! " Melody smiled at her and chopped off her head The crowd started to panic Kevin's eyes gleamed As the audience screamed The surviving ones are forced to go On a ride where you once had fun Although there are modifications here and there Needly handles, electric chairs And the merry-go-round is full of parts Of couples that gave each other their hearts The next group goes to the lion pits Where they meet a beauty Her hair long and red As the blood in their bodies Her skin a perfect cream This woman is happiest when she hears people scream She is the lion tamer As they watch her, two boys are pushed in She laughs The crowd looks to her The boys are eaten up No one takes notice as they walk to a tent The place where I went To tell you this tale Now who am I you say? Well you should know me I am the Ringmaster of course! I run the show and have my own fun! As the last group arrives, I pick only one. That joins my fine crew Then the rest, murder is what I'll do~ I'll cut off their tongues Rip up their eyelids Poke out their eyes SLICE THEIR DISGUSTING BODIES UP And eat them up of course. Now back to me I know you see That I'm the best I can be My rotting skin is beautiful indeed So is my razor sharp teeth Aren't my claws perfect? They are to me. If you don't agree. Then you'll be like me for eternity. Now, goodbye Have a good day Hope you had a ball today. The origin of the puppets are kept secret, but they were purchased by the Ragdoll performer.